Caged Collared Leashed
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: Orochimaru captures two jinchuuriki and gifts them to his current second in command. Will Sasuke open his heart, or has two years with Orochimaru already tainted him beyond salvation. SasuNaru
1. ProloguexCaged

Caged, Collared, Leashed 

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshi (a) hotmail . com; http / thesilentsenshi . livejournal . com  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairings: SasuNaru (Possibly eventual GaaNaru or SasuGaa as well. Maybe others. Haven't planned anything concrete out yet.)  
Rating: R - NC-17 (eventually)  
Summary: Orochimaru captures two jinchuuriki and gifts them to his current second in command. Will Sasuke open his heart, or has two years with Orochimaru already tainted him beyond salvation.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own no facet of Naruto, aside from a froggie change purse that I stole from Naru-kun. xp  
Warnings: Dark and angsty, slash/yaoi, possible non-con situations eventually. Possible OOC-ness, though I'll try to avoid that. Maybe AU. Same world, but different circumstances after time-skip. Not really sure where this is going, but expect the unexpected. xD  
Notes: This was based on a challenge on I will probably deviate slightly from the challenge though I'll do my best to do it justice. Feel free to review or contact me telling me what you think. Hopefully it won't be too long a series. I'll try and end it in between 5-10 chapters, more or less, though who knows for sure. XD I'll have a more concrete idea in the next few chapters. As for pairings, It'll definitely be SasuNaru. Though I do not believe in the whole seme/uke thing so I will strive to avoid those cliché's. And don't be surprised if Naruto eventually tops Sasuke. There's no predetermined pairings or orders. Oh and future chaps will have Tem/Shika and maybe some hints of Ino/Shika. Other side pairings may pop up but they won't take up any significant part of the story, probably. The Gaa/Naru is not definite either. So don't be mad if that doesn't happen. Even if it does it would be forced by a third party or one sided. Mostly I'm going for companionship between them rather than romance. Sorry Gaa/Naru fans.  
Timeline: 2 years after Sasuke leaves for Orochimaru and Naruto leaves to train with Jiraiya. Before he returns post time-skip. The story deviates from the manga after that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

x.Prologue.x  
x.Caged.x

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bone-chilling coldness seeped through the damp walls, sapping all warmth from his body, his limbs almost numbed. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been down here, but it had to have been several days. The hours and days bled together and with no window or way to tell the passage of time he didn't even bother to attempt it. His only companions were the rats that skittered through the cracks in the walls. He was only fed once a day, and that was just stale bread, lumpy unidentifiable mush (cold of course) and unclean water. The demon inside him may have been sealed, but apparently it wouldn't let him die of starvation. He wasn't sure if he should consider that a blessing or a curse. It certainly didn't help with the hunger pangs though.

Dull eyes opened, ears perked, and slim body tensed as he heard footsteps draw near. There were more than the usual single set of the person assigned to bring his meal, if it could even be called that. Besides, he had been fed not that long ago. He still had a few scraps of bread he wrestled away from his rodent roommates. The footsteps were still far off yet, but were getting closer with every passing second.

The boy crept silently to the far corner of the cell and hid himself amongst the darkest shadows, his eyes gleaming in the blackness. The footsteps echoed louder as they approached the cell door. He heard seals being uncast and a key scraping in the lock. The narrow door creaked loudly in the silence as it opened. A little light filtered in from a torch in the corridor.

The boy shivered imperceptibly at the sight of the unmistakable man silhouetted in the doorway. The voice that spoke was coarse and nearly inhuman.

"I've brought you some company, for the time being at least," Orochimaru hissed. The boy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply. The snake man moved aside and one of his subordinates entered, a shadowy lump held in his arms. At Orochimaru's order the Sound ninja dropped the bundle he was holding unceremoniously onto the middle of the dirty floor. With a final vicious kick, that caused a groan from the bundle, the ninja left.

The boy glanced at the shivering bundle before returning his blank gaze to the man still standing beside the door.

"Now, be nice. I'd hate to have to separate you. I only have so many cells after all." With that parting remark Orochimaru turned and shut the door with a clang. The sound of the key turning in the lock and reforming of the seals echoed in the sudden quiet. The heavy footsteps retreated, leaving the boy alone with the breathing bundle in the middle of the cell. He stared at the bundle, almost afraid, if he was even capable of such an emotion, to find out who it could be. Some poor pitiful soul Orochimaru snatched away perhaps? But despite the hope and probability that whoever was beneath that rough cloth was a stranger, something was itching at his senses. The torn and bloodied cloak covering the unconscious figure were causing the boy's demon to claw at his seal, urging his blood lust. It was in a frenzy. Although he wanted desperately to deny it, the boy knew that scent. It was as familiar as his own. He closed off his emotions, knowing they would not help him change the situation.

He slowly extracted himself from his hiding place and crawled over to the prone form and gently pulled back the hood, confirming his fears. Sighing softly, he tried his best to reposition his new companion into a more comfortable position. Whoever it was was shivering rather badly. He gently lay the bruised head upon his lap, brushing the soft golden locks from the pale forehead, checking for fever, relieved to find the skin only slightly warm. Getting weakened by sickness would only complicate their situation. The hair was longer than last he'd seen it, however just as unkempt as always. It was the first human contact he'd had in a long time. His hand unconsciously brushed through the soft strands, but stilled when he realized what he was doing. The blond grew restless and nuzzled his side. The boy tensed, before hesitantly beginning the soothing motion again, attempting to calm his restless companion. It was rather strange, he'd never attempted comforting another before, but things were different now. And this was his friend, or at least his only ally in this dark lonely place.

He sat stiffly, still a little uncomfortable acting as a human pillow, but continuing the soothing motion of his fingers anyway. The blond, remained oblivious, unaware of his sorry state. At least his breathing had deepened into a more natural sleep, than the harsh pain filled breaths of before.

"Naruto, how could they have gotten you?"

Silence was Gaara's only answer.

t.b.c. . .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Other notes:

Eh, so who guessed "the boy" was Gaara? XD I'd like to know who you thought it was at first and what made you realize it wasn't that person(or was, if you got it right). Gaara is so hard to write. Damn, why did I make him a key character. > Hope he wasn't too ooc. I had to revise this chapter several times to make him fit.

Not to worry, this was only the prologue, testing the waters, so to speak. The next chapter will be longer. I'm in the middle of writing it. Don't expect really fast updates from me though, I'm busy with RL and write in my free time. I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks. Although if responses are good my muse might be inspired to work faster. This is my first Naruto fic, so I'm a little unsure of it. Feel free to tell me if the characters end up totally out of character. I'm trying to keep them in character but not sure if I'm succeeding. More characters will come into play in the next chapter. We'll get to see what's going on in Konoha and the Sand village, and what happened to Jiraiya.

Oh and it is my belief that Gaara is not a cold unfeeling monster. In fact he's more emo than Sasuke, he just doesn't show it outwardly. Also I feel after the time skip he IS more emotional or at least less closed off than he was before. So if his shields crack once in awhile(like here he was in that cell with no human contact for a very long time) don't tell me THAT'S out of character. Trust me, once Naruto wakes up he'll be back to normal(well if you consider him ever to be normal that is). I'm saying this cause when I originally posted this prologue I was told Gaara was OoC, so I just wanted to make my motivations for writing him this way clear.

Feedback, food for the soul

Finished 2/19/06  
Notes updated 7/15/06


	2. Chapter OnexUnexpected Visitors

Caged, Collared, Leashed

Author: Stephie P. a.k.a thesilentsenshi/kirameki  
Contact: thesilentsenshi (a) hotmail . com; http / thesilentsenshi . livejournal . com  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairings: SasuNaru  
Rating: R - NC-17 (eventually, possibly)  
Summary: Orochimaru captures two jinchuuriki and gifts them to his current second in command. Will Sasuke open his heart, or has two years with Orochimaru already tainted him beyond salvation.  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own no facet of Naruto, aside from a froggie change purse that I stole from Naru-kun. xp   
Warnings: Dark and angsty, slash/yaoi, possible non-con situations eventually. Possible OOC-ness, though I'll try to avoid that. Maybe AU. Same world, but different circumstances after time-skip. Not really sure where this is going, but expect the unexpected. xD  
Notes: Sorry for the long delay. Can't believe it's been over 5 months already. RL got in the way and though I've had this chapter written I've been sitting on it in hopes of making it longer or improving it. I wanted a lot more to happen but feel you all have waited long enough. I'm still trying to gather some sort of believable reason for Gaara and Naruto's capture so bear with any more delays. I'm not a very fast updater. I promise Sasuke will make an appearance next chapter though to make up for it (probably). Any notes on pairings and the like are in the prologue chapter in case you missed it. Now, on with the fic.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

x.Chapter One.x  
x.Unexpected Visitors.x

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It had been two years since anyone in the hidden villages had seen Naruto or his mentor. Jiraiya had avoided other ninja, insisting it was best to keep Naruto from any distractions to his training. Naruto would insist, however, that the perverted Sannin just wanted to stay in areas more conducive to gathering his "research". Not that he cared really. So long as the self-proclaimed "super pervert" continued to teach him new jutsus and help him control Kyuubi's chakra.

So, one must understand Tsunade's shock at seeing Jiraiya almost a year ahead of schedule, and without the company of his second most promising student. 

"Shizune!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please fetch my emergency bottle of sake. I know you've hidden it away somewhere, and I've got the feeling I'll have need of it for this." For once Shizune did not argue.

The Godaime's assistant rushed from the room to do her mistress' bidding. Jiraiya and Tsunade stared at each other in a tense silence, awaiting the promised liquor. Once Shizune had returned with the bottle, she was promptly dismissed. 

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly. She slowly rummaged around her desk and brought forth a clean cup, pouring a bit of the drink and handing the cup to Jiraiya. He took it gratefully, smiling when Tsunade proceeded to take a few swigs for herself directly from the bottle. 

"This is certainly unexpected, Jiraiya. Now, explain." She demanded.

Jiraiya couldn't quite meet her direct stare and glanced out the window distractedly. "Naruto's gone." His voice was serious and held a definite note of weariness.

Tsunade's face paled considerably before it closed off all emotions. "What do you mean he's gone? Is he…" She couldn't bring herself to speak the words, as though uttering them would make them come true.

"No, I don't think so. Not yet, anyway. He's been taken. I'm not sure how it happened, nor why, but he snuck out on his own one night, apparently. I think he may have been lured. When I realized what had happened all I could find were signs of a large scale battle and this…"

Tsunade gasped at the sight of the torn and bloodied orange jacket. It was as familiar to her as if it were her own. She reached out a shaking hand and gathered the familiar cloth to her lap, her fingers smoothing over it gently, as though hidden in it's depths was the answer, some hint to it's owner's condition and whereabouts. There was so much blood. Too much. Even with Kyuubi's healing powers, without treatment, she feared for Naruto's survival. She willed the shaking away and looked at Jiraiya sharply.

"Akatsuki?" she ventured after a moment of silence had settled between them.

"I'm not certain, but from the battle scene, it looks more like Orochimaru's work."

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly, clutching at the orange jacket like an anchor. Eventually, in control of her emotions once more, she opened her eyes and looked at her former teammate, a fierce determination in her eyes. 

"He must be found," she stated, "I will assign the current best and most trustworthy ninja's that I can spare. Ones that know him and won't just see Kyuubi. You will lead them Jiraiya. Bring him home."

The Sannin nodded, just as eager to find the blond and get him away from the snake's clutches. 

"I will send out the message. Everyone will meet here at the first sign of light tomorrow morning. I'll also send out a message to the Sand. I'm sure the Kazekage and his siblings will be willing to assist us. Go rest. You'll need it." Tsunade smiled at her old friend ruefully.

Jiraiya silently got up and was about to leave when he halted abruptly and spoke over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tsunade." His voice was rough.

Tsunade took a deep breath before nodding curtly. "We'll get him back." 

She spoke with conviction, for the alternative was unthinkable. 

XxxxxxxxX

Gaara hadn't moved since the blonde's arrival. He had no way to determine the passage of time, but was certain it had been hours. He was worried at the fact that Kyuubi's chakra seemed to be slow at healing Naruto's wounds. At least the bleeding had stopped. The snake bastard must have done something to his seal. The body he held felt so frail. Much too frail to house the energetic blonde's spirit. 

Gaara prized his ability to control his emotions, but this was almost too much to handle. Few did Gaara consider friend, and Naruto had been his first. He didn't care what Orochimaru had done to him so much, but the snake would pay double for hurting Naruto like this. The red head clutched the blonde's limp hand tightly, trying to control the fury roaring through his veins. He could feel Shukaku's blood lust rising, and knew he couldn't let it free. Getting angry wouldn't help get them out of this mess. He didn't know what the snake wanted with them, but it couldn't be good.

He glanced at the blonde's slack face, his own just as neutral. "Wake up. I can't get us out of here alone." Deep down Gaara feared even with Naruto's help their freedom might be beyond their reach.

Gaara startled when the hand he had grasped twitched in response. A low, pained groan issued forth from Naruto's parched throat. Gaara waited silently, hoping Naruto would wake up at last. He was growing rather uncomfortable with the blonde's position. 

Naruto groaned again, pressing his face further into the red head's side, where it currently rested. Gaara stiffened at the unexpected contact, but quietly allowed Naruto to cuddle further into his warmth. He let go of Naruto's hand and reached for the filthy cloak he had divested Naruto of earlier, wrapping it tightly around the shivering blond, tucking it in so warmth wouldn't escape. Slowly, dazed blue eyes opened to meet green. Naruto struggled to sit up, though he soon fell back, too weak to stay up for long. Gaara grunted when the blond bumped back into him. Naruto struggled to move off of the warm body behind him, not seeming to notice the extra set of hands that helped him straighten himself out.

"Ouch! Where am I!" He looked around, his gaze locking on Gaara. It was a few moment's before recognition seeped into the blue gaze. "Gaara? What are you doing here? For that matter, what am I doing here? Where are we?" The words came out in a rush.

"You don't remember anything?" Gaara queried his face revealing nothing. He watched as the blond withdrew into himself in an effort to remember. He saw when the recollection was grasped and Naruto's whole demeanor changed. He closed off, his normally vibrant aura seeping away into the cold stone cell. Gaara was confused at the sudden reaction. It was very out of character. Whatever had happened must have seriously upset the blond. He sighed, deciding he should at least answer the question he had an answer to give. 

"We're in a cell somewhere beneath the hidden Sound village."

"Ah…"

A heavy silence fell upon the cell, and although the blonde's reaction was disconcerting, Gaara had no desire to push him to explain. He would be patient. If it was important, or something he needed to know, then Naruto would tell him when he was ready. 

Suddenly Naruto's stomach growled loudly, echoing in the small space. He grinned sheepishly at Gaara, rubbing the back of his head in a familiar gesture. 

"Uh, heh heh. Sorry. You don't suppose they have Ramen 'round here, do you?" he asked with hopeful earnestness. 

Gaara stared at him incredulously. He didn't deign to answer. After all, what could he say? He really hoped that had been a rhetorical question. However, his lip quirked ever so slightly. Some things never change. 

XxxxxxxxX

Two lone, cloaked travelers approached Konoha's gates. The ninja guarding the gate called them to a halt. 

"State your name, rank, village, and purpose here." The obviously low ranked ninja attempted a stern commanding voice, but his efforts fell flat.

The two figures lowered the hoods of their cloaks.

"Temari, Jounin, Sand. We have urgent news regarding the Kazekage that requires the Hokage's immediate notice."

"Kankurou, the same. Please grant us an audience with the Hokage." The final part of the statement was said rather insincerely. He grunted when the girl beside him elbowed him sharply in the gut.

"Do you have a pass?" the ninja asked, eyeing the foreign ninja suspiciously. 

Temari narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "We just stated this news was a matter of grave urgency. There was no time to procure official passes. Inform the Hokage of who we are and that it concerns the Kazekage, our brother. She will grant us audience."

The ninja regarded them with no small amount of fear after that hint as to their identities, but he looked rather confused and put off. "Well, this is a rather unusual request. Unfortunately, I'm not permitted to let you enter without a pass." The ninja glanced between the two jounin nervously. "It could cost me my rank."

"I'LL cost you your rank!" Temari looked fit to kill, or at least maim, but Kankurou held her back. He asked in a much calmer voice than his sister, "Can you at least notify someone who CAN help us, then?"

"I-I'm not supposed to leave my post." The unknown ninja straightened in a show of false bravado. "And I'm not sure who has the authority to override this rule." The last came out as a croak.

"GAHH! Let me at him! Once he's out of the way we can find someone ourselves." She struggled in her brother's firm grip. "Let me go! It already might be too late, this is just wasting valuable time." Kankurou tightened his hold as Temari continued spitting out obscenities at the person who dared get in the way of her quest to help her little brother. 

"Eh, what's this?" someone suddenly spoke up. Temari stopped her struggling at the familiar voice and turned to its source. It took less than a moment for her to regain her normal confident composure. 

Lazy grey eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, it's you. How troublesome…"

"Eh, Shika, you shouldn't talk to visiting ninja's like that." Ino admonished her lazy teammate, approaching the group. "What's the problem?"

Temari's eyes narrowed once again, eyeing the girl up and down before dismissing her and speaking to Shikamaru. The blonde bristled at the slight, but kept her tongue. 

"There's been an emergency with the Kazekage, but your man wouldn't let us through to speak to the Hokage."

Ino's eyes widened in shock and Shikamaru looked thoroughly put out. "Che, I guess I'll deal with this. Ino, go advance report to the Hokage that I'll be escorting the Kazekage's siblings to her office. Then return to our post."

The blonde nodded before taking off swiftly toward the Hokage's tower. The guard on watch, who had been hanging back during the exchange wilted in obvious relief. He bowed apologies to the siblings who continued to ignore him. He paled considerably when Temari informed Shikamaru of Konoha's security incompetence.

"Ah, he's just the cover. The more competent ninja's remain hidden unless the cover is provoked. You were under surveillance before you reached the gate."

Temari looked mildly impressed. "They were well concealed."

"Of course we were." Shikamaru replied casually. 

"Seriously though, you should better train your cover." Temari didn't bother to hide her annoyance.

"It's a cross between a newbie job and a punishment. Unless we're expecting visitor's or during times of high risk. If we had been expecting you we would have made sure there was a more appropriate welcome." Shikamaru explained lazily.

"It's annoying."

"Tell me about it." Shikamaru shrugged and began leading them to the Hokage's tower. "What are you doing here without a pass anyway? So troublesome."

"Classified. But it's not good."

Shikamaru just nodded and the rest of the way was traveled in companionable silence. 

XxxxxxxxX

Tsunade sat behind her desk and glanced at the Sand siblings in confusion. 

"I hear something has occurred. I was actually about to send for you myself."

Temari glanced to Kankurou briefly, he looked just as surprised as she did. "Something has happened in Konoha as well?"

"Sort of. Not in Konoha exactly, but to one of it's prized ninja's."

"Who?" Kankurou queried, curious about this new turn of events. 

"Uzumaki Naruto."

At her answer the Sand siblings grew apprehensive. Noting their reaction, Tsunade felt a sense of foreboding. "What happened to the Kazekage?"

Temari leaned forward anxiously. "Gaara has disappeared. We suspect it to be the work of Orochimaru, as our spies have noted little activity amongst the Akatsuki at this time. We came here to ask if you could assign a small group of your best ninja to help us find and get him back."

Tsunade blinked in shock. "But surely you would have sent your own ninja to search out their missing Kazekage?" The siblings looked away, slightly shamed at what they'd have to admit.

"A handful are searching for him now, but most of our best refused to. The counsel will not act to help him. They tried to forbid us from looking as well. We had to sneak out to get here. There's no one in Suna we can rely on. The people he's been protecting for over a year have abandoned him. Most of them probably hope that he won't return. We thought maybe if Naruto were here…" Temari trailed off regretfully. 

Tsunade looked at the two young ninja sadly. "I understand. It's because of Shukaku, right?" she observed, sighing softly.

The siblings looked surprised and perhaps a little worried, but they didn't say anything. Tsunade smiled at them reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm sure you've realized, or at least suspected Naruto's secret as well. Or at least a part of it." They nodded hesitantly. "Well, I was originally going to send word to Gaara for his assistance in finding Naruto, but this changes things. I am putting together a rather small, but hopefully effective search party. You are welcome to join them if you like. I have a feeling the same person is responsible for both disappearances, though I'm uncertain as to his purpose in all this. And, even if you had come while Naruto wasn't missing, I would have aided you. The brat would have had my head when he returned from his training if I hadn't."

The siblings looked relieved. "It would be our pleasure to join the search party. I'm sure it's what Gaara would have wanted. And… It's good to know Gaara always has an ally, even if it's not his own village."

Tsunade smiled gently at the worried siblings. "I will be sending a notice to the others shortly. Everyone will meet here at daybreak tomorrow to go over the situation. I hope to mobilize them as soon as they are briefed. Please attend. You may wish to add your own account of what occurred to the Kazekage. Everyone going with you knows or is familiar with Naruto, so you needn't worry about any prejudice towards Gaara."

"Thank you." Temari bowed her head gratefully, forcefully urging a reluctant Kankurou to do the same. 

"Go and rest up. Don't worry. We'll get them back. At all costs."

Tsunade watched the sand siblings depart, sighing loudly in their wake. Things had just gotten more complicated. She reached under her desk for the jug of sake she'd hidden there and took a deep swig. She had had to wrestle the bottle back from Shizune after Jiraiya had left. 

Life was definitely getting complicated. Tsunade wondered if Naruto would ever forgive her if his friend's were told of Kyuubi. She feared his most guarded secret would end up being revealed come the morning's meetings. It was too dangerous not to, if Orochimaru had somehow harnessed Kyuubi's power. She doubted his friends would treat him any differently, but it would still be a blow the boy didn't need. 

At this point, she didn't see any other choice. She just hoped Naruto would come to understand that as well. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

t.b.c. . .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Other Notes: Okay, so, that's it for this update. Hopefully the next one won't be quite so long in coming. Please be patient with me. If I take too long, feel free to e-mail me saying so. My muses sometimes need a kick to get them going. Thank you to all my reviewers, I tried to respond directly to each one where I can. Even if I didn't, that doesn't mean your review means less. All reviews are appreciated, no matter how short or long. Next up, is the meeting, and maybe an appearance by Sasuke. I haven't quite decided yet. XD Oh and sorry the explanation for the pathetic ninja is so lame, but I thought the scene was amusing and this was the only explanation I could think of. Seriously, the guard isn't normally that pathetic. It must've just been a bad day. xD

I've updated the notes on pairings and the like so if you haven't seen those you might want to check them out in the prologue chapter. 

Oh and I have no Beta so if you find mistakes drop me an e-mail to let me know. Also, if you feel like beta-ing any chapters that have been uploaded feel free to do so. I don't use beta's the traditional way because I hate making my reviewers wait on the beta. It usually takes me ages to update as is. 

Feedback, food for the soul

Finished 7/17/06


End file.
